This invention relates to electrical inductors, and more particularly to an electrical inductor for use in a motor control system.
When starting a traditional aircraft engine, a pneumatic starter may be used to rotate a shaft of the engine. Sparks may then be created to ignite a mixture of fuel and air, which may then used to power the aircraft engine. Pneumatic starters, however, may require heavy components, which can decrease aircraft efficiency. Recently, some aircraft have replaced a pneumatic starter with an electric motor mounted on an aircraft engine shaft. A motor controller may be used to deliver power to the electric motor, and the electric motor then rotates the shaft of the aircraft engine. In one example, the electric motor may act as a starter and a generator.
Electrical inductors are commonly used in circuits for various reasons, such as filtering electrical current. A typical inductor includes a core material, and a plurality of insulated wires wrapped around the core multiple times, with each wire corresponding to a phase of electrical current. One application for an inductor is as part of a power filter in a motor controller. In vehicle motor control systems, particularly aerospace engine systems, it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of components. However, reducing the size of an inductor can reduce an inductor's capacity for flux, and can reduce the surface area of the inductor, therefore making heat dissipation more difficult.